


The holidays of Negan

by LucyDixon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyDixon/pseuds/LucyDixon
Summary: In this alternative story, Jesus never takes them to the kingdom and Hilltop simply does not want to get involved in the war against the saviors. Alexandria are alone with some weapons they found in races and managed to hide but they do not have enough numbers or weapons for a war against the Saviors so they had to adapt to the new Negan world order.And Negan wants to take a nice vacation in Alexandria specifically at the Grimes' house with a certain southern blue-eyed beauty named Rick Grimes.They had started with the left foot and Negan wanted to change that, get to know Rick better and with some luck (or threats) to make him his main wife, she would become the queen of the new world order. There could only be one King and that was Negan. It would never be otherwise and Rick would have to accept it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it's the first time I write a fic of this beautiful couple and I always wanted to know what would have happened without the war and with Negan winning of course. (my English is not very good sorry it's not my native language)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, if you give love you will have a nice and warm continuation

It had been three weeks since the death of Spencer and Olivia, Everyone was fed up with the saviors taking half of what little or much they could find they wanted to kill them all but they had no chance, Oddly enough Negan had personally taken charge of ALL the visits to Alexandria what was not strange was his reason for doing it and his reason was Rick, who was not always the one? He passed his arm around his shoulders friendly and walked him throughout the community as if it were his personal trophy. He liked to make him feel uncomfortable in front of his people, erasing all the personal space that Rick thought he had, usually whispering in his ear sexual innuendos or saying them to the four winds especially if Carl was close sometimes his hand traveled from his shoulders to the small waist of the man and guided him home to spend time with children especially the little angel that was Judith liked to hold her in his arms and making her laugh could swear that Rick was on the verge of a mental collapse whenever he asked to carry her, but what he enjoyed most was to take her chin and force him to see him directly in the eyes a few inches away he could feel the breath of both of them mixing in that damn sexual tension that existed between them and that Rick was so determined to deny.

It had already been another fucking week and Negan could no longer wait to deliver the wonderful news to Rick and everyone in Alexandria that he and some of his (many) men would have a nice vacation there of perhaps two weeks at that time would be kind to and he would suspend the tribute for one of the two weeks, I was impatient to see the beautiful face of Rick and imagined his unyielding frown and that particular humor that he only had when he was around him but that would have to change later or early because he would eventually get used to his presence as well to be honest, how long could he hate him for killing some of his friends? It had been a long time since he was a spiteful guy, not to mention that he killed his outpost while they slept and Negan no longer resented him because he had already avenged himself at his best anyway the rescuers were already in the doors of Alexandria, with Lucille in hand hit the bars hoping that her beauty would open the doors but instead of the baby with blue eyes the Latin girl who shot her Lucille was the one who opened the doors to him with the most frown that had seen in his life (even surpassing Rick's).

\- Hello beautiful ~ It seems you've missed me so much since the last time we saw each other, so tell me Where is Rick?

\- If anything ... Rick is busy, your things are in the warehouse, I'll take you there now ... let's go.

\- Wow beautiful! What good service, as much as I would like to be alone with you, I need you to take me with Rick and I do not give a shit if he is busy or not, the King shit is here and he has to receive me personally so in a hurry your nice butt I have a great news to give them!  
   
\- My name is Rosita so stop calling me like that. I told you that Rick was busy he does not want to be disturbed especially You. So we go to the store for your things so they can get out of here at once.

He could not help laughing because of the audacity of the sexy woman, were they really going back to that again? I would try not to get too irritated by all this but I was not sure I would achieve it.-

\- It's a joke?! Rosita dear, will we really go back to that beautiful night when I burst my head to your precious friends? Tell me exactly how many more need to see die to realize their place in the new world? You know, you better not take me with Rick, bring him here, now or someone will die will be your choice this time ~

Rosita seemed to want to strangle him but as a good girl swallowed her hatred and set off in search of Rick, who was not really busy or at least not with issues related to Alexandria, was taking care of Judith and spending time with Carl and Michonne wanted to be as much as possible. far away from Negan he could no longer stand the man who lately had been bothering him more than usual until he came to Alexandria just two days after one of the tributes with the excuse that he missed him and forced him to eat together even he insinuated that he should know the Sanctuary at some point and that was not the worst he had been touching it TOO MUCH for his taste, taking it from his chin almost all the time, his hand came to touch his ass in an "accidental" way, he was not going to stand it more after all he was fulfilling the deal his things were in the store he had asked Rosita to take him directly with his things so that they leave as quickly as possible and he thought it would work until he saw Rosita enter her house looking, worried? .-  
   
\- Rick, I'm sorry I know you asked me to take care of it this time but Negan insisted on seeing you, he even told me that he would kill someone if you did not receive him right now ..

\- Damn it ... that you can not leave me alone for once? It does not matter that it's okay, I will not let him kill anyone else, come on ...

\- Dad ... what do you want from you? Do not stop bothering you since we met him ...

\- I do not know Carl but I have to go before someone ends up hurt because of me ..-

And that's how Rick and Rosita went at full speed where Negan was, when they got there he had an Alexandrino kneeling on the floor pleading for his life and his men surrounded him while laughing and making fun of what would happen.  
Simon was the first to notice Rick warning Negan of his presence, he turned with a frown but seeing Rick with those beautiful eyes full of despair he could not help but smirk and let out his voice full of sarcasm and poison.

\- RIIIIICK !!!!! Look everyone who honors us with pleasure of his fucking presence! Very busy honey? I take away your valuable fucking time ?! Tell me Rick who the hell have you believed to send me a nobody to receive me and with those fucking manners? when I give you the privilege to come in person despite my tight schedule and I am received that way ?! You arrived just in time to see how Lucille will shatter this poor wretch's skull, it's a pity but it seems that you never learn Ricky.

\- Noooo -I could not stand to see another of his own die at the hands of that damn lunatic, I did not know if supplicating would work but I would try anyway- no no please ... Negan -he approached the man who could not contain his Fun to Rick's desperation - please do not do it, we got it ... you do not have to do this ... it was my fault. -He hated himself for having to humiliate himself in that way but he had no choice with Negan he never had it-

 

\- You say they understood? Haha well it is not what it seems dear and if Rick as well you said it was your fault ... what made you think you could avoid me while I was here? He closed the space between them as he took Rick by the chin and held him only inches away, their breaths bumping and their noses brushing.  
        Get on your knees.

\- What?

 

\- You kneel Rick, I answer firm with his eyes fixed on the other man-

\- .... -I had to be a joke, right? He can not come alone to humiliate him, right? Ah who wanted to cheat Negan would always come to humiliate him so without any other option he knelt with his eyes fixed on the ground-

\- That's the way I like it - oh god ... could Rick look nicer? Kneeling for him as the beautiful bitch that he is. All to protect his own, he gestured to Arat to let the Alexandrino go while he did not take his eyes off Rick, running his tongue over his lower lip melting into the lovely view. "Rick look at me.

 

\- -Dammit! Would I continue to humiliate him? He'll have to find more weapons enough to arm all Alexandria and see how he would do to make up the numbers but he just could not keep up with this idiot, resignedly raised his eyes so that their eyes meet.

\- Do not look at me like that Rick, you went looking for this ... could not you just welcome me like you always do? Anyway, I think I deserve an apology, no?

\- He gathered all his strength not to kill him at this moment, deep breath and after several minutes finally managed to say it- I'm sorry ..

\- Shit you took your time, it was so difficult? Anyway, get up, I have good news to give you or rather all of you I want you to gather your beloved people in that picturesque church, there I will give you the good news ~

\- Rick rose reluctantly, standing next to the taller man having to endure that the other casually cast an arm over his shoulder and going to Michonne to gather everyone in the church on Negan's orders, she nodded while their eyes transmitted everything they were feeling at that moment-  
      

\- With all the Alexandrians finally reunited in the church, Rick separated from the man and went to Michonne along with the rest of his people and Negan was more than happy to tell them his big surprise, he stood on the stand enjoying each second to see the looks of hatred and indignation of all- Well the eh gathered here to all of you to give you the wonderful news that I will take a good vacation here!  
\- What the hell ?! -Rick whispered to Michonne both looked completely confused, Michonne whispered something in Rick's ear to which he answered in the same way and this did not seem to like Negan since he was glaring at them with his eyes was going to tell them something when the crowd spoke -

\- WHAT ?! - they all said in unison except for Rosita who was even more outraged than the rest - this is a joke ?! We are gathering all the supplies we can for you to leave and leave us alone! And now you come with this! Rick, this is too much ... please know that I can not even see him much less live with this lunatic ... tell him to get away .. -it is the first time he had seen Rosita so affected it seemed that she was on the verge of tears and He was right neither she nor any of them had to endure Negan living there but he would have to find the subtlest way to tell him that he should not stay in Alexandria without making him angry or many heads would meet his damn bat without further approaching Negan -

\- Can we talk alone?

\- No, no, not with your people, with whom you should talk especially with my dearest Rosita and forgive her many times if you do not put her in her place Lucille will do it and you will not like her. And to talk to you alone about the secrets you have with your lady if I'm all ears Rick, what? Did you think I would not see you? - He came close enough to make Rick uncomfortable and took him by the chin - Oh and I almost forgot to mention that I'll live with you these days, what do you think?


	2. The rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, Rick. don't make me force you, Who do you belong to again? 
> 
> \- resigned turned his head to look directly into his eyes trying to contain all the anger that threatened to come out of him.
> 
> \- I belong to you Negan.
> 
> \- Good boy, see? It's not so hard when you behave. Now think should start telling you my rules of cohabitation, Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry for the great delay that had this fic, I will try to publish more often the problem is that English is not my native language so l asked a friend to help me correct almost the entire chapter one and helped me with much of chapter two, she is still translating me , I publish chapter one this week corrected so you can enjoy it better , without more l hope you like it.

Oh and I almost forgot to mention that I will live with you these days, what do you think?.. 

 

to say that was in shock was little, Rick barely felt he could breathe didn't want Negan near him much less his children or Michonne needed to think of something fast.

 

It was more than clear that Rick would not respond which only made him angry more, took him by the chin forcing him to look him in the eye and could not help shouting at his face.-

\- Answer when I speak to you! I asked you a fucking question, Rick, and I want you to answer me, now!

 

 

Rick also didn't seem to be able to contain himself at this point either, when he noticed that he had probably talked too much was too late.

 

\- What do you want me to say?! Pretend this makes me happy?! l'm fulfilling my part of the stupid agreement to keep these people safe and they won't be safe if you're here!

 

\- Wow ! it looks like you woke up with a couple of extra balls, watch the way you talk to me Rick and to make it clear once and for all I'm the one who makes the fucking rules and if I say l'll take a fucking vacation here that's what l'll do! And congratulations you just won you over to be my personal fucking slave! I guess that you already were, though. Now take me to my precious home and Rick if you take me to any place other than your home, Lucille will have a lot of fun around here.

 

-Rick seemed to be about to explode but reluctantly took him home leaving behind all the frightened citizens and a furious Rosita breaking in tears being consoled by Michonne and Aaron (she would have to talk to her later although it would be of no use if she could not make Negan change his mind and leave) when they went up to the porch of his house. Carl was one of the few who hag not been to church so he knew nothing of what was happening. He approached his father without hesitation and took him to one side, wanted to create distance between his father and that bastard, that little act seemed to calm a little to Rick who to have him close hugged and kissed him on the forehead as with Judith but the atmosphere was still very tense perhaps too.

 

\- Hey, kid, aren't you gonna say hi to Daddy Negan?

 

\- What are you doing here? Your things aren't here , Why are you always close to my father? It's disgusting... stay away from him.

 

\- C-Carl... please it's not the--

 

\- I see you both woke up with extra balls today, my stuff is right here boy and your father is one of them as well as too this beautiful house, all this is mine. Now let me give you the good news Carl, l'lI take a good vacation here isn't it great?

 

\- WHAT?! Dad, what's this?! Why?

 

\- Carl please... we'll talk later it's not the time, he'll stay here... I need you to help me pack our things we'll go stay with Tara.-

 

\- It's got to be a joke, why do him want our house? They're all the same here... shit, all right, l'll help you pack... let's go.

 

 

Negan couldn't believe what he was hearing, that is to say they really thought he was going to kick them out of their own house? When the reason he's doing this is to get you used to him being part of your beautiful little family.

 

\- Ricky I think we are not understanding each other, you will not go anywhere, we will all live together as one big family, the four ~.

 

-You can't be serious, are you mocking me? You can use this house for you and your men, we're leaving.

 

\- My dad's right, plus, like, four? Don't you include Michonne in this or what? She's our family, we live together and that will never change.

 

Ahh... I'm starting to lose patience with you.. Do you real want that I to kill your pretty girlfriend, Rick?!! You leave me no choice, Lucille will have to teach you a lesson with her.. 

Arat!!

\- Yes, sir?-

 

\- NOOO , wait wait!

 

-Rick approached Negan by the arm of his jacket with his baby blue eyes full of despair. -

 

\- We'll do whatever you want just don't hurt her please... if you want us to live with you it's okay but don't hurt her...

-Well that's what I like to hear, stop acting like a bitch and get in the house, now, the boy and the little angel should go for a walk in those beautiful parks they have, I need to talk to your father alone.

 

\- I'm not leaving my father alone with you.

 

\- That's an order and don't make me repeat it, boy. You and your father are crossingg a very thin line of my patience since I arrived..

 

\- Carl , go with Judith to house Tara's later we'll talk, l promise..

 

Carl reluctantly accepted and went with his little sister leaving Rick alone with this monster, who guided him to his own armchair and pushed him hoping he will sit , what he did without objection, he could not bear to live with the death of the love of his life for being stubborn, he watched as Negan settled down at his side by posing his arm around his shoulders showing his best smile.

 

 

\- Finally alone, tell me Rick who you belong to?

 

Rick would tell the what Negan wanted to hear, he'd had enough of the man games for today.

\- To you, -he whispered, looking away, he could not look him in the eye or he would notice his discomfort at once he did not want to give him any more reason to mock him.-

-How? I didn't hear very well, plus, do you think it's polite to look the other way when they're talking to you?

 

Look at me, Rick. don't make me force you, Who do you belong to again?

 

\- resigned turned his head to look directly into his eyes trying to contain all the anger that threatened to come out of him.

 

\- I belong to you Negan.

 

 

\- Good boy, see? It's not so hard when you behave. Now think should start telling you my rules of cohabitation, Rick.

 

 

  * Rule number one:we will have breakfast , lunch and dinner the four together.



 

  * Rule number two: no one will leave this house without my permission so go tell the little serial killer to get used to it.



 

  * Rule number three: you will be with me all the time without exception. 



 

  * Rule number four: we'll shower together all days. 



 

  * Rule number five : you'll take care of cooking and washing my clothes And the last rule is my favorite.



 

  * Rule number six: You sweet and beautiful mouth will take care of my big cock in the mornings~                           -What do you think, Rick?



 

Rick had stopped listening since the third rule, this couldn't be happening to him, right? He must have done something very wrong in a past life so that all this was happening to him not being able to answer him or if he wanted to look at the tallest man he got up from the couch ready to go get some fresh air when he felt strong hands on his waist that pulled him to the other man's lap.

\- What the hell, Rick ?! We're having a conversation here, plus where the hell do you think you're going without my permission ?! l'II have to teach you a lesson.

 

-He did not have time to react and the bit his neck probably almost as hard as a walker, as there was some blood coming out and Rick could not help shout out the impression.

 

\- AArghh! Let me go! You sick fuck!

 

-I had to fight with all my strength to let go but the other one's grip was too strong, I was going to have several bruises after this.

 

\- Let me go!

 

-He tried to free himself again only to enrage the other man straddling him and in a quick movement removed his belt and tied Rick's hands behind his back. I have slapped him a couple of times to calm him down, which luckily for Negan worked.

 

 

 

\- Now that you've calmed down, listen to me very carefully, why don't I repeat it Rick... every time you disobey me you will have a punishment and never ignore me again because l swear you'll regret it, l'm sure you don't want me to kill anyone else here or if?

 

-...

 

-Rick... how many times do I have to tell you to answer when I'm talking to you? You're my bitch now even though you have been since the day we met, remember? You were shaking on your knees and whining like a baby was a perfect sight.

 

-he said as he stroked Rick's now red cheek. -

\- Enough ... enough Negan, “ I said almost in a whisper”

why do you always have to humiliate me in front of my people or in front of Carl? Do you really think I'm going to comply with those absurd rules?! if you really believe that, you are much more crazy-

 

\- You know what? Rick it's over, you finished with my pascience , I'm going to crush the head of your pretty girlfriend, Lucille is very excited about it even though she is disappointed in you she's expected to cooperate with me but you decided so.

 

 

Negan got up from the couch leaving a Rick in complete shock although that didn't stop her from begging for her lover, she stopped from the couch as she could with her hands tied behind her back and approached Negan like a desperate bitch.

 

-Negan, no, wait please... please don't do it, l'll do whatever you want, I was an idiot l'm sorry... l'll do what I can and l'll follow your rules but don't hurt Michonne.

 

(POVNegan)

 

stupid Rick , wanted to tell him that no matter how much he begged he would still kill her but he was looking at him with those beautiful puppy eyes that he just couldn't say no to plus Rick was willing to do whatever he wanted and he wouldn't have to break his rule of nonviolation he was going to get the most out of this.

 

-Negan approached Rick and took him by the chin and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips which then became a passionate kiss.

 

———

 

Although Rick will hate to let Negan kiss him or touch him he had no choice if he wanted to save Michonne's life he will have to give himself to him.

 

\- This is just the beginning Rick we are going to have a lot of fun from now on.


End file.
